


Floridian Dawn

by Diana924



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Florida, Future Fic, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 02, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quando lo avevano trasferito in Florida Josiah Hunt conosceva fin troppo bene il motivo.
Relationships: Josiah Hunt/Amelia Scanwell, Violet Cross/Amelia Scanwell, Violet Cross/Amelia Scanwell/Josiah Hunt





	Floridian Dawn

Quando lo avevano trasferito in Florida Josiah Hunt conosceva fin troppo bene il motivo.

La sua battaglia contro gli Spartans gli aveva attirato nemici potenti i quali non potendo colpirlo direttamente si erano però mossi in maniera tale da neutralizzarlo, e niente era meglio di un trasferimento prestigioso nelle colonie, una promozione a cui non avrebbe potuto dire di no.

Era così dovuto partire portandosi con sé Amelia, che aveva sposato per proteggerla da quei mostri e perché ne era sinceramente innamorato, e Violet Cross. Scoprire dei rapporti contronatura tra le due donne lo aveva inizialmente disgustato ma poi si era abituato specialmente quando Amelia gli aveva fatto capire che lei senza Violet non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte. Aveva così imparato prima a farsi da parte, e poi a chiedere se poteva unirsi, era pur sempre suo marito.

E le altre due avevano accettato, trascinandolo in una girandola di lussuriosa perdizione, il caldo della Florida non migliorava la situazione anzi rendeva tutti e tre ancora più sensuali e più inclini a peccare.

Era appena l’alba si disse quando fu svegliato da quello che senza alcun dubbio era un gemito trattenuto.

Aprì gli occhi e vede Amelia distesa accanto a lui, i capelli in disordine, i denti che mordevano il labbro inferiore e gli occhi che si muovevano dietro le palpebre, e soprattutto notò l’assenza di Violet. Non ebbe bisogno di alzare il lenzuolo per sapere dove fosse finita l’ex prostituta, come previsto Violet era tra le cosce di sua moglie, le teneva ferme le gambe e stava succhiando e leccando la femminilità di Amelia con l’abilità che solo una donna che ama le donne poteva avere

Rimase incantato a guardarle per qualche istante, il sole filtrava appena e non si udiva un rumore, per fortuna vivevano abbastanza isolati pensò prima di sentire un calore al bassoventre, la vista delle due donne lo aveva incredibilmente eccitato.

Cercò subito le labbra di Amelia la quale gemette mentre lui approfondiva il bacio, non sapeva se godesse più per i suoi baci o per la lingua di Violet e non gl’importava più. Amelia aprì gli occhi e non gli era mai sembrata così bella pensò lui prima di dedicarsi ai suoi seni, quella mattina era convocato in tribunale prima di mezzogiorno e voleva godersi quel piacere il prima possibile. Fosse stato un altro giorno avrebbe perso tempo per far impazzire entrambe, vederle perdersi nel piacere reciproco e poi chiedere umilmente se avevano pietà di lui ma non aveva tempo. Violet sembrò capirlo dato che smise quello che stava facendo per sistemarsi sopra Amelia mentre lui si allontanava brevemente per prendere l’olio.

Violet sosteneva di non averne bisogno, che tanti uomini l’avevano avuta in quella maniera ma lui non voleva rischiare, tutta quella sensualità era nuova per lui e non voleva che le due donne avessero a soffrirne per colpa sua.

Quando tornò si rese subito conto di dover fare in fretta, Violet si stava muovendo come una disperata sopra Amelia la quale gemeva e ansimava, le dita bianche che vagavano sulla schiena scura di Violet. Le loro bocche si univano in baci ardenti e passionali e per un istante fantasticò se fosse meglio rimanere lì, mettersi una mano dei pantaloni e godere come uno scolaretto di fronte a quell’immagine così gloriosamente depravata. Poi però si disse che era troppo cresciuto per simili cose e si avvicinò alle due.

Violet gli lanciò un’occhiata maliziosa prima di concentrarsi sui seni di Amelia che si morse le labbra a sangue per evitare di gemere. Veloce Josiah Hunt applicò una generosa porzione di olio sulla propria virilità prima di prendere tra le mani il sedere di Violet. Si spinse in lei con un unico movimento, beandosi del suo gemito di fastidio misto a piacere.

Le lasciò il tempo di abituarsi e poi cominciò a muoversi, beandosi dei gemiti di Violet e di Amelia

Si mossero insieme, ormai abituati a godere in quella maniera, i fianchi di Violet che si muovevano come impazziti e lui che le baciava la schiena, le dita di Amelia giocavano tra i capelli della ex prostituta. Tutto quello era fin troppo perfetto pensò, ancora poche spinte e raggiunse l’apice, in quel momento c’erano solamente lui, Amelia, Violet e il sole che stava sorgendo ma poteva essersi sbagliato su quello.

Crollò accanto a loro osservandole, un ultimo bacio, un ultimo tocco leggero e poi anche le due donne li imitarono, non era sciocco e non ignorava che il sentimento che univa le due donne era più forte di quello che le univa a lui ma gli andava bene così. Aveva una moglie, un’amante e abitavano in un luogo simile al paradiso terrestre, cosa poteva andare storto si disse osservando i teneri baci che le due si stavano dando, Amelia poi voltò la testa e lo baciò sulla guancia facendolo sorridere.

Tutto era perfetto in quel momento, l’alba che scorgeva dalla finestra, Amelia e Violet accanto a lui … nulla poteva andare storto si disse il giudice di Sua Maestà Josiah Hunt.


End file.
